


fuck a bee (a story that does not actually involve sex with bees)

by angelsandkings



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bottom!Pete, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Top!Patrick, Van Days, bees can suck my dick, i hate them, or no band it doesn't really matter, they're young though (not illegal young)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandkings/pseuds/angelsandkings
Summary: "This time, he's a bit more alert. More alert than Patrick, at least, who has his eyes closed, his head tilted back with his mouth hanging slightly open, and tiny, barely audible groans escaping his lips. When he peers over to see what kind of bug managed to find its way into the room, he sees a teeny tiny little stinger right on its ass as it crawls along the bed frame like it owns this place."based on the auto-generated prompt: pete and patrick are doing the deed. unfortunately, they left the window open and a bee has flown into the room. what happens next is up to you.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	fuck a bee (a story that does not actually involve sex with bees)

Patrick shoves Pete against the wall, pushing his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. Pete makes a satisfied little hum and guides Patrick by his hips to the bed in the center of his tiny bedroom in his parent's house. They're not home, it's not like they'll hear or anything. Pete smiles at the thought that he can be as loud as his horny heart desires.

The couple tumbles onto the bed, their bodies tangled up with each other. Pete lands on top of Patrick, but this only lasts for a fraction of a second because, let's face it, Pete never wants to be on top, and Patrick is fully aware of that, so he rolls the bassist onto his back. They've been passionately making out through this whole process, and only now does Patrick remember his body's need for oxygen due to the insistent burning of his lungs, and probably Pete's too, so he pulls away for a minute. Pete's immediately panting and gently pushing Patrick closer to him by his hair, so clearly Pete is ready to completely neglect his lungs in favor of the wishes of his cock. Within minutes, Pete's face is pressed into the pillows and he's practically screaming and clawing at the blankets as Patrick thrusts into him.

Pete turns his head to the side because he needs air. It's only a moment before he hears a soft buzz and sees a small, dark blob swoop past his face. He blinks, and then he hears it again. This time, he's a bit more alert. More alert than Patrick, at least, who has his eyes closed, his head tilted back with his mouth hanging slightly open, and tiny, barely audible groans escaping his lips. When he peers over to see what kind of bug managed to find its way into the room, he sees a teeny tiny little stinger right on its ass as it crawls along the bed frame like it owns this place.

His immediate reaction is to jump back as quickly as he can, and he elbows Patrick in the face. "Ow!" he yelps, opening his eyes and glaring at Pete. "What the fuck was that for?!"

Pete's too busy searching for the little bastard to really care that he just jumped back while Patrick was inside of him. "There's a fuckin' bee in here, dude..."

"A bee?" Patrick deadpans. "That's why you did that? Because of a fucking bee?"

"Yes, because of a bee! Bees are little hellspawns!" exclaims Pete. "We've gotta fuckin' find that thing and kill it!"

Patrick lolls his head back, lets out an exaggerated "Ugh," and asks, "Can I at least take my dick out of your ass before we do that?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Pete flops back down on his pillow and lets Patrick pull out of him. He almost forgot they were even fucking to begin with. That's what bees do to him. Afterwards, he hops up off the bed. "You're goin' down, demon."

While Pete runs around the room ass naked, with a flip flop he found on his floor, smacking it against his walls whenever the bee lands on them, Patrick watches, amused, from the bed. "You do know that the planet would die if bees didn't exist, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Pete replies. "But they're supposed to be outside when they do that. They don't belong inside."

"In the bee's defense, you're the one who left your window open," says Patrick as the bee flies out the wide open window. "He really didn't know any better."

Pete stares, appalled. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me that all I had to do was shoo the thing out the open window?"

Patrick shrugs. "I thought you knew."

"Whatever," Pete stomps over to the window and shuts it before anything else can fly in. "Can we retry that?"

"Retry what?"

"The sex," says the bassist.

A tiny grin spreads on Patrick's face. "Yeah," he nods. "Let's retry that."

Almost as soon as it's out of Patrick's mouth, Pete's back on the mattress, underneath him, in each other's mouths, and they're both giggling like maniacs. Lovestruck maniacs.


End file.
